Unarmed
Unarmed McMMO Skill Unarmed is a combat skill; it uses the player's empty hand as a weapon. It includes many perks, such as disarming, deflecting arrows, higher base unarmed attack, and more. Passives/Abilities - Passive Skill: Iron Arm Style - Passive Skill: Arrow Deflect - Passive Skill: Disarm - Passive Skill: Iron Grip Berserker: Berserker is the ability gained from using Unarmed . To activate the skill you will have to 'Right Click' on a block, then hit a Mob/Player/Weak Block (Dirt, Sand, Gravel...) Berserker will be activated for a limited amount of time (Increases with leveling up) Benefits - Activating Berserker, makes your Unarmed Hits do 50% more Damage, and increases the speed at which you destroy Weak Blocks (Increases with levelling up Unarmed) In PvP this ability can win you the fight - Choosing the right moment to Burst down your enemy can be key. Iron Arm Style: Iron Arm Style adds extra damage to your normal hits using fist. To start with, McMMO increases the Damage by 3. This scales by 1 extra attack damage every 50 levels, capping at level 250 with 8 damage increment. Note that Damage is reduced if hitting enemies using Armor. Mobs get a lot easier to kill though. This passive scales with Berserker Active (50% +damage on active) Arrow Deflect: Increasing your Unarmed level increases your chance of deflecting an incoming arrow. Deflecting enemy arrows has a chance to hit the person who fired the arrow, the chance is much lower than deflecting an arrow though. +0.05% per level until max at 50% at level 1000 Disarm: Disarm is a powerful passive ability useful in PvP which gives you a chance to make your opponent drop the item held in their hand. This chance has a cap of 33% at level 1000, and can be used on everything held in hand (Sword, Bow, Notch Apples...) When hitting an opponent with your fists, the item held in your opponent's hand will be dropped onto the ground at a chance which depends on your Unarmed level. After the item is dropped, both players can pick the dropped item back up, so be fast! +0.0333...% per level until max of 33% Iron Grip: Iron Grip increases your chance of not getting Disarmed yourself. Iron Grip has a cap at 100% at level 1000. It scales at 0.1% per level. Being level 1000 in Unarmed makes it impossible for you to then get unarmed, since your Iron Grip is 100%. This ability can prove extremely helpful fighting another player with high Unarmed. XP Grinding Tips: As XP is exclusively gained via naturally spawned mobs and players, the most efficient training method is to kill Zombie Pigmen. While some players prefer to kill Endermen due to their high health, Zombie Pigmen have an XP multiplier of 3 (while Endermen are at 1). Thus, killing two Zombie Pigmen will be equivalent to killing three Endermen in terms of XP, while having to deal only 1/3rd of the damage. PvP Example: Going into a battle with another player (As if you were level 1000 in unarmed) - A good tip is to do /inspect name to see their McMMO stats. Looking at their stats quickly, you can see his weaknesses, for example being under 1000 in unarmed, means you can disarm the person. Start off by going on an absolute rampage with your fist, using your Passives for example Arrow Deflect to get close, if he is trying to shoot you down with a bow until you get up close. Getting up close to him, activate your Berserk Active to increase your damage, and give you a good start (you might want to use potions for a further advantage). While your Berserk is active, try to get as many hits off as possible, trying to disarm the enemy, when berserk runs out and the enemy is unarmed, switch to your sword (or theirs, depending whose is better) or axe to finish off the job, now that you have a clear advantage over your enemy. With Berserk, if you're in a bit of trouble, you can dig a quick hole under the enemy, allowing for a getaway, or drink pots, shift items, etc. Experience Hitting a naturally spawned mob yields experience according to the damage you deal to the mob multiplied by its XP multiplier. As XP can only be gained from attacking naturally spawned mobs, the most efficient way to gain experience is by building a large dark room, guardian farm, pigman farm, or enderman farm.Category:Skills Category:Combat Category:PvE Category:PvP Category:Unarmed Category:Disarming